Mi bella mucama
by flyppi
Summary: No estaba dispuesto a verla simplemente en las mañanas, la quería a todas horas , incluso por las noches, compartiendo dulces caricias
1. Chapter 1

Los viernes jamás llegaba a casa, naturalmente se iba de juerga toda la noche y parte de la madrugada del siguiente día, sus padres simplemente habían confiado en él, mudándose a otro país y dejándole a su hijo todo lo que poseían.

Responsable, claro que lo era, pero cuando se trataba de fiesta mandaba todo a la mierda.

-¿Cuándo dejaras esas malditas fiestas?, estoy rato que tu madre esconda todas las quejas que hay sobre tu infame comportamiento.

Gilgamesh había crecido como todo un junior (el clásico niño rico que solo vive del dinero de su papá) y como no, si siempre había estado rodeado de frivolidad, arrogancia y de ambientes hostiles donde el dinero y la posición lo eran todo.

-escúchame bien, de ahora en adelante algunas cosas cambiaran, tu madre volverá contigo, terminaras la universidad y después vendrás conmigo lejos de toda distracción.- su padre intentaba ser duro pero Gilgamesh solo lo tomaba como a un loco

-bien si terminaste con todo el sermón me vuelvo a Londres- se levantó del sofá y camino a la salida. Su madre ya lo esperaba en la limusina.

-cariño debes ser un poco más humilde- él solo miraba por la ventanilla –espero que no tengas la casa hecha un chiquero

-está intacta, nunca hay nadie así que no hay por qué preocuparse

-perfecto, solo por si acaso quisiera que en cuanto lleguemos solicites personal para la limpieza y nuestro servicio

-es molesto que te despierten cuando aún es muy temprano

-sé que esto de volver a vivir con autoridad no es nada de tu agrado, pero tú lo propiciaste, quiero que te vuelvas un hombre responsable y educado, no que sigas siendo un niño malcriado que lo tiene todo en bandeja de plata.

Ninguno de los dos siguió la charla, cuando llegaron a la casa inmediatamente tomaron sus maletas y partieron nuevamente en dirección al aeropuerto.

De eso habían pasado semanas, de nuevo en la realidad el chofer pasaba por él de lunes a viernes, lo cual era un fastidio.

-desde que tu madre volvió ya nada es lo mismo

-quieres callarte,

-te volviste en un pequeño gato amaestrado-

En ese momento Gilgamesh se lanzó sobre su "amigo" propinándole un buen golpe en la cara. Aquellas burlas se habían vuelto habituales, y es que con su madre ahí no podía portarse como el patán que había mostrado ser.

Una vez en casa…

-desde cuando haces ese tipo de escenas, no te eduqué para que fueras un bruto barbaján- él solo la escuchaba hastiado -mira nada más, ni cuando eras niño hacías esas cosas- con un algodón limpiaba la ligera abertura de su labio

Una de las sirvientas entro en la sala de estar

-señora en la entrada hay una chica interesada en el empleo…-

-fantástico, hazla pasar y en cuanto a ti quiero que vallas y te des un buen baño

El solía ser muy arisco en cuanto a las órdenes y en especial cuando lo trataban como a un niño, pero eso a su madre no le interesaba y parecía que entre más le disgustase a él más lo hacía

- tienes excelentes recomendaciones y eres muy servicial, bienvenida seas

-muchas gracias señora

- puedes empezar por ponerte el uniforme y limpiar la parte de arriba, ese niño no tiene sentido de la limpieza- ambas caminaban hacia la que sería su habitación- la casa es enorme, creí que con solo una persona bastaría pero me equivoque, bien llegamos, tienes un baño completo para ti sola, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras de la cocina y si necesitas algo solo dímelo

-sí, gracias

Sin decir más salió de ahí dejando a la chica sola.

El uniforme le quedaba un poco justo del pecho y las medias le llegaban a media pantorrilla, se puso la tradicional cofia y fue a buscar un balde, una escoba y un paño para empezar con su trabajo.

Gilgamesh estaba metido en la tina de baño, meditando toda la situación en la que se encontraba, ni loco seguiría con el papel de niño obediente, quería romper unas cuantas reglas, quería divertirse un poco, esas semanas de abstención no ayudaban a desaparecer el estrés que tenía encima.

Decidido a salir de aquella monotonía, se puso de pie, busco una toalla y salió hacia su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, odiaba que su madre anduviese fisgoneando en ella

-te he dicho que no me gusta que entres aquí…

Una rubia hizo su aparición, era muy bonita y el uniforme le sentaba muy bien

-di-discúlpeme, no tenía idea…- era la voz más dulce que había escuchado

La chica nueva de servicio era realmente sexy, algo en su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar

-puedes seguir limpiando después de que termine

Estaba tan avergonzada que salió de ahí sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo -si señor- cerro la puerta tras de sí y se metió a otra de las habitaciones para seguir limpiando.

Se había vuelto loco, jamás en toda su vida había reaccionado de esa forma tan ansiosa, trató de culpar a sus días de completo asceta.

Arturia sentía aun los colores en la cara, el niño que ella imaginaba había resultado ser un hombre muy atractivo, no había podido evitar verle de cuerpo completo y su nerviosismo aumento más al verlo solo con una toalla en la cintura.

* * *

><p>Aloha!, je bueno aquí les dejo algo así como un oneshot, es un tema muy tocado pero me fue imposible no hacerlo, espero sea de su agrado.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

No habían vuelto a cruzarse desde entonces, Gilgamesh llegaba muy tarde alegando que tenía pendientes en la universidad. Lógico su madre no se lo creía sin embargo fingía que lo hacía, era consciente de que su hijo necesitaba salir de vez en cuando.

Arturia era la encargada de limpiar las habitaciones, el estudio y los baños, además de hacer las compras cada tercer día.

* * *

><p>Era viernes y eso significaba una cosa, día libre hasta el sábado en la madrugada, había estado en un club nocturno bebiendo y compartiendo caricias con alguna joven, su mente traicionera seguía recordando a la chica que todos los días le dejaba el desayuno en su habitación, ella quien mantenía su pieza limpia y ordenada.<p>

Ella merodeaba por toda la casa, era imposible no verla y es que cada que podía apreciaba todo de ella, su linda sonrisa, su voz tarareando alguna melodía, sus largas piernas…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- la chica con la que estaba jugueteando se había puesto muy seria

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡me acabas de llamar Arturia!

Irritado por su actitud no hizo más que levantarse e irse, ninguno de sus acompañantes lo vio marcharse. Caminaba sobre la cera pensando en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, cada que estaba con una mujer le era imposible no delirar por su sirvienta, quería saber que sabor tendrían sus labios, si su piel era suave, si ella pensaba en él como él en ella, hizo la parada a un taxi.

Los sábados se quedaba tirado en la cama hasta más del medio día

-querida Arturia, dile a la señora Yui que prepare otro almuerzo, al parecer mi hijo no bajara así que súbelo a su habitación.

-si señora

En la cocina…

-aun ve al joven como si fuera un niño- Yui había puesto dos platos en la bandeja de plata

-entiéndala es su único hijo-

-nunca entenderé el amor de madre, bien súbelo antes de que el joven despierte y se ponga histérico

Arturia solo sonreía, acto seguido fue directo a la habitación. Como de costumbre entro sin hacer ruido, camino hacia las ventanas y abrió las cortinas.

-cierra esas infernales cortinas

-lo siento mucho- era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde lo ocurrido

Se levantó y comenzó a inspeccionar su almuerzo - linda Arturia puedes traerme pan, tengo bastante hambre y con esto dudo quedar satisfecho-

- e-enseguida

No había tardado tanto y aún seguía sonrojada por aquel apelativo

-Saber… ¿puedo decirte así?

-claro

-¿aun estudias?

-no, tuve que dejarlo… pero quiero seguir por eso me puesto a trabajar

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-19 años

-vaya eres muy joven… dile a mi madre que no saldré en todo el día…

* * *

><p>Desde aquello las miradas de Gilgamesh eran más insistentes y profundas, la manera en como la trataba era dulce y respetuosa, ella se sentía en las nubes cada que él estaba presente.<p>

La madre había notado un cambio considerable en su hijo, había dejado de salir por las noches; comenzaba a ser menos arrogante y más responsable, eso era una buena señal. Pero lo que no sabía era que aquel cambio lo había propiciado su hermosa mucama.

Habían mantenido pláticas muy amenas entre ellos, él se deleitaba con su presencia. Arturia se derretía por él. En más de una ocasión se había proporcionado placer así misma, imaginando que su joven amo era quien lo hacía.

Todo empezó un día en el que ella colgaba algunas prendas de vestir en el closet de Gilgamesh, el olor de él estaba en toda la habitación.

La señora Yui había ido por vegetales y demás así que se encontraba sola, se recostó en la cama, era suave y grande, sin pudor alguno aspiro el aroma y comenzó a acariciar su entre pierna

-¿qué estás haciendo?

Ruborizada se levantó rápidamente - yo…- estaba en shock

-te hice una pregunta

-me sentía algo mareada…- esa excusa ni ella se la creía,

-Saber… mi querida Saber, no sabes mentir, dime ¿qué es lo que pretendías?

-nada, en v-verdad- su respiración era agitada y su cara se tiño de un rojo furioso, él había visto lo que había estado haciendo

- mi madre partió desde muy temprano, así que por dos semanas estaremos solo nosotros tres… ¿en dónde está Yui?

-acaba de ir por las compras…-no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su delantal

-entonces tenemos tiempo para aclarar algunas cosas -

Estaba tan concentrada mirando al suelo, que no se percató de la cercanía hasta que sintió unas fuertes manos tomar sus caderas.

-no tienes idea de cuan doloroso es tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte-

Los ojos de Saber se abrieron de pura sorpresa, al sentir los tibios y suaves labios de él sobre su cuello, aquello no debía estar pasando pero desde hacía tiempo lo anhelaba, la forma en como la besaba no hacía más que hacerle ansiar una unión más íntima, la humedad entre sus muslos le indicaban lo excitada que se encontraba.

-a-amo-

-no sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento…

Ambos se encontraban tumbados en su cama, Arturia simplemente se había vuelto como un manso cordero, siempre había sido muy reservada y firme en todo, pero con él sus barreras de hielo se derretían. Los valores éticos en ese momento se habían esfumado.

Por otra parte Gilgamesh hasta en los momentos de pasión se comportaba arrogante y poco suave, naturalmente sus parejas pasajeras lo terminaban aburriendo y fastidiando, pero Saber era un caso muy diferente.

Gracias al vestido podía sentir su suave sexo sobre sus jeans. Gilgamesh estaba ardiendo, su mente confusa, solo podía representar todo lo que quería hacerle a su bella mucama, quería estar con ella de todas las formas posibles, como nunca antes había querido estar con ninguna otra mujer

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo! creo que he estado algo inspirada, tanto que no he tardado en actualizar :3<p>

Agradesco a:

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0**

**Fortaleza saiyajin**

por haberme leído, ustedes me alentaron a seguir con esto :D y por supuesto agradezco tambien a los tímidos que no me escriben pero que lo leen :)


End file.
